Sibling Rivalry
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: Two siblings. Son and Daughter of Neptune. Powers over Earth and Water respectively. Doesnt it look like there's an unbalance of powers here? and what more when a Daughter of Minerva gets in the middle? Who else is better to try to settle down the argument or be a peacekeeper between the two. unless you want the camp to get destroyed
1. Siege and Accidents

******Hey Everyone this is a story I made with Daemonic Maid around a month ago. It was originally for Twelve Aces, but the other aces wanted to make an OS instead so this isnt going to be used anymore. and i wasnt going to waste around 24 hours of writing and over 100 chats for nothing so i post it here. Chapter 1 is the only chapter that was edited so it has much better grammar than the rest. Enjoy! :P ~ Alyce**

* * *

**Sibling Rivalry (Romans' POV)**

**Desiree**

* * *

Siege, finally! This month's team assignment is Third and Fifth cohorts in one team and First, Second and Fourth cohorts in other. We weren't even, but it was fair, though. The Fifth cohort has the most members since they have the best Centurions in camp, like, _ever_. What was even better is that we got Lucas, the son of Pluto, here in the Third Cohort, and in the Fifth are my old friend Alex and the probie, Alyce. She was claimed a few weeks ago. We're the same age but of course I was smarter and stronger. And I was here longer, too… I was here since I was five years old. Alyce is alright but she can still be soooo…what's that word? …Confusing, or maybe that's just the old rivalry talking. Technically, I'm not supposed to be friends with any child of Neptune. But Alex and I were practically childhood friends, we came here together. But hey, at least we will have a big chance of winni…

"Des!" I snapped back to reality. My sister's fingers were snapping in front of my face, (well she's just my half-sister, but who cares about that?), "Were you even listening?"

"Yes…No…Maybe?" I grinned sheepishly.

She just rolled her eyes, "Really, Des? That's the best you could come up with?" Lorrain is so cool! She's like, the Centurion for the Third Cohort, and she has a really big job! I wanna be just like her when I grow up. Of course, I'm a big kid now; she even asked me if I wanted to help with the strategy planning for the games.

"Sorry, where were we?" I asked.

"_We_," she said with much exaggeration and waving of her hands, "were planning for the Siege whilst you were so conveniently in your own world. What were you thinking about anyway?" I really like Lorrain, but sometimes, she treats me like a little kid. Which I am not, by the way. I am totally a big girl now, I even shine my own weapons and everything.

"Well, I was thinking of a plan." I said, "Haven't you noticed? We probably have the three most powerful demigods in Camp in our team."

"Yes, I am obviously well aware of that," she said, her eyes not even leaving the map of the Field of Mars. "What do you think of this, Des? Half of the Fifth attack by the first fort, and the other half, along with the Third Cohort and Hannibal, take care of the second and third forts?"

"I think its fine, but who will get the Banner?"

"Getting to that in a moment," she said then stared at the map deep in thought like she was thinking of something so complicated that it makes people go 'wow!' when they hear it, "What can Lucas do?"

"Shadow travel and some necromancy," I replied, "He said he can do waves of skeletal armies but it slows him down after a while. He's just new to it." I nodded my head with finality.

"Not to worry, we'll have the banner in our hands by then," she said, "Do you know what the new girl can do?"

"Alex said she was an amateur, that's all he told me! And he said something about being as sneaky as the son of Mercury." She _did_ manage to take me by surprise in sword fighting class…maybe she just spent too much time with Ralph. Alex did say something about arrogance. But I won't let him make my decisions. I wanted to go talk to her myself but each time I've got a chance she either says she needs to go somewhere or Alex pops out. Something smells fishy around here. They're hiding something.

"I don't think you should listen to his opinion too much, Des," she said "He seems a bit….devious."

"He wouldn't do that to me!" Alex would never betray me! "I'm his best friend!"

"I'm not asking you to stop being his friend honey," she said, "I'm just asking you to keep your guard up, there's something wrong with that boy. It's always like he's planning something."

"Okay, Rainee," I said "I'll keep that in mind, but I'm telling you he's the best friend anyone could have. So what about that strategy?"

* * *

"Alright, huddle up," We all circled around Rainee for the last minute announcements, "Okay you guys know what to do. Just follow everything I say, and we'll win this thing!" Everyone was cheering. "Great. Now Lucas, Alex, and Alyce, stay here for a while. The rest of you, get ready for the Siege and prepare for victory!"

With that, everyone went back to sparring, polishing armor and getting ready for the Siege. Then we were now facing a confused looking Lucas, a slightly shaken new girl… and we're missing someone.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as hands covered my eyes. I pulled them off then met a pair of sea green eyes. "Alex!" I said hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch!" he said, feigning pain. I rolled my eyes. This guy is supposed to be older than me by two years, but for a twelve year old he's pretty childish. I am way more mature. Ask anyone! "So what's the plan?"

"Make a distraction," I told Lucas, and he nodded back, smirking like he did when we used to do those team training sessions before.

"They'll never know what hit them." he said.

"Then attack we from behind," I told Alex smirking.

"What's she up to?" he said pointing Rainee and Alyce, who were talking not far from us.

"Who? My sister or yours?"

"She's not my sister," he said venomously.

"Yes you are! You both have green eyes. You were both claimed by Neptune..."

"Fine, she's my sister but only by father nothing more. End of discussion." Oooh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I raised my hands up in surrender. One thing I learned from him is you don't get a child of the big three angry. You just don't.

"Fine," I said, "I don't know what they're talking about though, maybe more of the plan?"

"Whatever," he grumbled then the horn was heard. Let the Siege begin!

* * *

So far so good Lucas didn't disappoint. There were waves of skeletons popping out of nowhere every now and then, preventing any more opponents from reaching us. Alex and I were close to the first fort where, without a doubt, the First Cohort legionaries are playing an old game known as Mythomagic. Lucas' brother, the ambassador from Pluto, said that it was fun and he used to play it when he was a kid. It's hard to imagine Nico di Angelo, a nice gentlemanly Son of Pluto, as a child, let alone playing a game like that. Anyway it's the middle of the game, and Alex and I were already near the Second Fort and no Lorrain or Alyce in sight. Some of the water cannons exploded and they washed out most of the Fourth Cohort. The Second stood their ground, and that's when Lorrain came in. I didn't see her come in, like, she just appeared there like magic, exactly where the water cannon had sprayed. Oh man, how could I miss this? So cool! But where was Alice? The rest of the Fifth Cohort entered attacking the Second Cohort along with Lorrain.

"Des!" Alex called through the fights. "Come on, while the rest are distracted." We ran through the fights and entered the fort. We were the first over the wall… or so we thought. When we ran through the crowd, I couldn't believe who my eyes. It was Alyce! Where did she come from? She was practically throwing water at everyone's faces most of them were soaked.

I couldn't see Alex anymore, I think I lost him in the crowd. I saw Alyce; she had the flag and was literally riding a wave through the battlefield.

Then I found Alex fighting the enemy with his power. He sent earthquakes to stop them from getting away, but Alyce was right in the middle of his line of fire. The stone hedge he raised was just as big as her wave. It made her lose her balance and fall along with the flag, then the Fifth cohort came to the fight. They had entered right when the Alex and Alyce were fighting the Cohorts.

Rainee's guess was right. The two children of Neptune were close to fighting off an entire Cohort, the second most powerful Cohort in camp. Then Lisa, our praetor, rode one of the Camp's pegasi to the sky. "The Siege has been won!" The entire Fifth and Third Cohort cheered. I was about to congratulate the new girl. Being the first to go over the wall on her first Siege! That was Lorrain's plan all along. You'll never expect the probie to be the first to attack nor would you think she's much of a threat.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

Alex strode over there extremely angry. Cracks started forming on the earth, leaving a trail. Everyone backed away, "What was that all about!" he exclaimed, "I already had them! Why did you have to get in the way?"

"Well, I wasn't the one who'd nearly cost us the game!" she said in a strong southern accent. "Did'ya _have_ to throw your rocks in MY GENERAL DIRECTION!?"

"You were in my way!"

"No _you_ were in MY way!" This time, the earth wasn't the only one shaking but also the little Tiber. "You've been treating me like this since I got here. I may be younger but I am just as strong as you."

"Oh yeah? You think you're so tough? Let's settle this right now," he said pulling out his Pugio.

"Alex…" I warned while Lucas, who had found his way out of the crowd, tried to talk to Alice.

"Lyss, calm down you aren't ready for this," he tried to calm her down, but like with me, it was like we weren't even there.

"Oh it's on," Alyce pulled on her bracelet and it turned into a gladius. It was almost leaf shaped and it was made of Imperial Gold.

"Both of you calm down," Lucas said seriously he went in the middle of the two siblings, "Weapons down, _both_ of you." Alex sheathed his sword and Alice's gladius turned back into a bracelet.

"Okay, now this is no one's fault." Lucas said slowly, "It was all part of the plan. Rain explained it all to me, now stop this stupid argument."

"Fine," I heard Alice grumble. I stepped forward to stop Alex from doing anything stupid.

"Come one Lex lets go before you'll do something you'll regret."

"That was weak," Alex shouted back at her, "Listening to our little cousin. You're only tough with Lucas! He…" his voice started shaking, then I saw the reason why: the water from the little Tiber started to rise. And headed right at our direction. It went right through Alyce. Lucas and Alex manage to find a way to block it, but I wasn't so lucky. It sent me flying at a tree. I manage to move myself so it didn't hit my spine, but unfortunately I heard a crack in my chest and it hurt so bad. It hurt so much I wanted to cry. I heard Alex's voice saying my name; I tried to tell him that I think I broke something but I got so sleepy. At least it didn't hurt as bad when I slept...

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	2. Camp might not be so bad after all

**Chapter 2**

**Alyce**

* * *

Being the newbie is tough. Especially with a very cruel, power hungry brother in my tail. I don't know what I did to him…other than save his butt. But that was a story for another time. But all I can say is he basically told me to stay away from a girl named Desiree. Well not exactly told more of threatened. So I did. She did approach me a few times, I wanted to say hi but Alex was always there so I had to get away. I was placed in the Fifth Cohort, much to Alex's distaste. I did make a couple of friends, Lucas the son of Pluto, and Aldric, the son of Mercury our Centurion. Both looked older than me like eleven years old. Most people steer clear of me. I suspect Alex with this. He has had it in for me since day one. Especially now since I nearly killed his best friend, Lorrain had told me her plan for the Siege. It was simple hide in the water canon till we were close enough to the first fort to attack and I sneak in. "They'll never expect us to send a probie" she said "They won't know what hit them."

I nearly got there alright, I was about to cross the border line when my dear brother Alex decided it was a good idea to sent an earth wall in my way. I lost balance and the banner slipped from my hand sliding just right through the border line. Then he had to make a big problem about it. I swear I didn't send that wave. I was concentrating on getting away from the fight when he said it. I am not weak. I felt a familiar tug and a few shakes of the earth making the water rise to their direction. I was unaffected. Water never hurts me. I heard a moan of pain. A girl's voice! I turned in alarm to see Desiree at the base of the tree unconscious. Alex had this vicious look in his eye.

"You did this" he snarled

"I didn't"

"Who else would've?" he demanded

"You, Earth boy" I replied looking him in the eye "Haven't you heard of a tsunami it's an earthquake underwater, genius"

He was about to strike when we heard Lisa, she is the Praetor and a daughter of Mars,

"Stop it both of you" she said stepping off her Pegasus who just said "_hi hows it going" _for no reason. "Alex you know better than to start a fight. She was over the wall first. You should think about taking care of Desiree instead of fighting"

"Fine" he grumbled then strode off to Desiree. Then Lisa faced me.

"Since we have no evidence who did it this time I'm letting you both off the hook for now" I nodded "But for the little outburst earlier you're both going to have guard duty for a month" I stared at her wide eyed "not at the same time of course"

"Okay" I said emotionlessly as I went to find Aldric.

"I will be out for a while" I told him "I need some fresh air"

"It's alright" he said "you look like you need some time to think" he smiled then went off to gather the others to head back to the barracks. Then I headed to the woods.

I know it's very unwise and stupid to go into the woods at night. But it was inside the camp borders and it was the woods near the temples of the gods. I took some time picked some flowers found some fruits and tried to calm down. I stepped into the temple of Neptune. It always reminded me of home. When my mom would bring me to the beach, where I had felt safe. Now there is no such thing as safe this is the closest I could get. I removed the spoiled offerings and placed the new ones. I sat down to think. Unconsciously I let the tears fall. We weren't allowed to show fear or weakness in camp. But days like this it becomes too much. Once I had cried myself to sleep at a cottage near the beach I woke up with a sea green blanket wrapped around me. I left it here in the temple. As an offering and thanks. I don't remember much after that. I think I must've dozed off since I woke up on the floor. With again the green blanket around me. but what I didn't expect was a shadow over me. I shot up and saw who it was.

It was Lorrain

"So this is where you disappeared to" she said smirking "don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"Aldric knows I'm here" I said "I just didn't expect to doze off"

"I can see that"

"I am sorry" I said "about Desiree I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay I know what happened" she said "maybe you should go back to the barracks and get a change of clothes motioning to my dirty shirt and jeans.

"Yeah" I said

"And Lisa is looking for you she said go to the principia after breakfast"

"Why?"

She just shrugged but judging from her smile she knows.

"Okay then" I said "Thanks" then I went off to the barracks

After a quick breakfast I headed to the principia. When I came in Lisa and Denis were waiting. They were talking to Octavian, the old Augur that 'loved' camp so much that he hasn't left yet, and it sounded serious. But when I came in they all looked at me.

"Um…Lorrain told me you wanted to see me but if you're busy I'll come again later." I said

"No need. Come on in"

I stepped in slightly confused. "You called?"

"Yes" Lisa said "Due to some …complications last night we forgot to give you this" she motioned to Octavian.

"As the First legionnaire over the Wall I present you with the Mural Crown" he gave me a pin that was designed like a laurel wreath.

"Thanks" I said he nodded

"And to remind you of your shift starts tomorrow morning" Denis said "you should probably get to training"

"Okay thanks" and I left

"So what did they want?" Lucas asked. I passed by him on my way back from the infirmary. I visited Desiree and left her a note. He asked me if I want to go sparing. Thankfully not with his poison spere

"They just told me that my punishment starts tomorrow. I have Guard duty for a month."

"You're lucky to get off that easily" Lucas said "Roman punishments are harsh. Brushing the streets with a toothbrush, throwing you into the Tiber in a sack full of weasels. Not exactly a walk in the park." He stabbed the spear nearly making me into a shish kebab. I manage to duck just in time.

"Do you have any idea why Alex hates me so much?" I asked blocking his strikes "I mean you're his friend right?"

"Yeah he's my friend" he replied "but I don't really know why. He's always in a sense brutal. But I don't know. Maybe he's jealous"

"Why would he be jealous" I asked "he has all that earth shaking think"

"You're also a child of Neptune" he explained "he didn't inherit that god of seas part from Neptune you did"

"Yeah but still. Being an Earth shaker is probably rarer than being … well a water girl" I said giving it a lot of exaggeration "and why does he want me to stay away from that girl Desiree? It's not like I'll turn her against him."

"They came here together their as close as siblings." He said "maybe he thinks that you might take her away from him?"

"I don't know" I said twisting my sword disarming him. Then pointed my sword at his neck.

"maybe" he said pushing the sword gently removing him from target. "you need companu tomorrow?"

"I don't know" I said "all they told me is I have Guard duty they didn't tell me who will I be doing it with."

"Don't worry you'll be fine most of the time guard duty is just boring" he said "come one little cousin let's get to dinner"

"your only older than me by a year" I said

"Still a little cousin" he said the he ruffled my hair and I hit him in the stomach. Maybe with friends like these Camp may not be so bad

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. New Friends

**Chapter 3**

**Desiree**

* * *

I woke up in the Infirmary. How the heck did I get into the infirmary?

"Des" Alex said coming into the infirmary then engulfing me in a hug "I was so worried. I thought you died"

"What happened?" I asked

"Well Alice thought it was extremely funny to throw you to a tree and blame it all on me" he said venomously "I thought she killed you trust me she's going to pay"

Then what had happened started to come back to me. The fight and all the earthshaking and water. Then being thrown to the tree. "I don't think she would mean to hurt me. I mean you guys were in an argument"

"I don't really care" he exclaimed "she hurt you."

"Don't Alex" I said "I can handle this"

"Fine just be careful okay" he said "Anyway I have to go Sam said that they might let you go later this afternoon. Since you would probably go back to the barracks I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay see ,you Lex"

Then I was alone. I looked around the room Samuel is most probably tending to other patients he's the best healer in camp, a son of Apollo. I was about to consider standing up and finding him when I found a distraction. There was a piece of paper on my bedside table. It was for me.

_Dear Desiree (I hope I got the spelling right)_

_I am sorry for what happened back at the Siege I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. Since I doubt Alex would even let me near you….I wanted to give you this. You deserve this better than I do especially with the amazing plan. _

_ I am Sorry_

_ Alyce_

On the bedside table was a pin. It was designed like a laurel wreath. The Mural Crown. I was confused. That wasn't saying much I wasn't only confused I was in shock. Why would she give me the Mural Crown? And what's this about Alex not letting her get near me? Something is definitely up. That's how her name is spelt? I thought it was Alice they must've pronounced it wrong. I have to get to the bottom of this. Then Samuel entered the room.

"Hey Des glad to see you finally awake"

"How long was I out anyway?" I asked "Alex left in such a rush I forgot to ask"

"You were out for three days" he said handing me what looks like a glass of Nectar "you actually recovered faster than expected you broke two of your ribs and hit your head on the tree. Thankfully you didn't get a concussion. What wonders nectar could do" I started to drink the nectar. It tasted like honey and marshmallows. The ones I used to share with my friends when I was a kid. It warmed me up all the way to my toes.

"What happened when I was gone?" I asked curiously

"Well…" he smirked "Alex was here a lot. Lucas and your sister came a few times…." He said

"And?"

"The new girl came in here left that note for you also tried to see you a few times" he said "she looked like she was in a rush like she didn't want to be seen…That's all your getting out of me"

She came here? Now I really am confused. All Alex told me about the girl is that she was mean and dangerous. That I should stay away from her. Maybe he wasn't telling me the truth. Maybe Lorrain was right. This is so annoying. Maybe…

"Des" Sam said waving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Yeah what?"

"I asked if you were feeling better."He repeated "because if you are I can let you go earlier"

"Yeah I can't feel a thing" I said jumping down from my bed

"Okay then if you're feeling unwell just holler kay?

"Sure" I said I grabbed the note and the pin and headed to the Third Cohort barracks.

I was sitting on my bed looking on at the note and the Mural Crown sitting in front of me. I was deep in thought that I didn't notice Lucas come in. I jumped when I suddenly saw him leaning on the post.

"Damn it, Lucas, you scared me" I exclaimed.

"Hello to you, too" he said "I see you got Alyce's Note"

"Yeah" I said then looked back up at him "Wait how did you know about the note?"

"She told me about it" he said as if it were obvious

"Wait your friends with her? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked. And she said something about Alex…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing" he said innocently

"Lucas you know how annoying I can be and you know I can make you say things that you don't want to. So unless you want to go through that again I suggest you tell me what it is."

He sighed "Just don't react badly to this okay she also threatened to kill me if I told anyone"

"Like she could"

"Oh she might" he said "she just doesn't want anyone else in her battles"

"So what is it" I asked impatiently

"She said that Alex threatened her." He said carefully as if watching my expression "told her to stay away from you."

"Why?" I asked Lucas I can practically see his mind turning. Lucas may not be a child of Minerva but he can be pretty smart "why would he try to keep her away and why would he say that she is some mean and dangerous person… she isn't mean or dangerous is she?"

"Mean? No. Dangerous? Can be. And I don't know maybe he's scared he doesn't want her to take you away as his friend"

"Or?"

"Or he's jealous" he said "she is the only daughter of Neptune this past century and it took him days to get claimed unlike both you and Alyce you were claimed right on the spot"

"I don't know" I muttered.

"Hey what's that?" he said picking up the mural crown "how did you get this"

"How do you think I got it" I asked waving the piece of paper.

"I knew she was hiding something" he muttered then turned the pin around his hand and gave it to me "Come on we need to go to Lunch. Maybe I can introduce you to Alyce"

During Lunch we switched seats and was talking to Angelo. Then Lucas suddenly asked

"Where's Alyce?"

"I don't know" he replied "She just grabbed a sandwich and ran off she said she had guard duty or something like that. or maybe she's at her dad's temple. You know how much she likes going there"

I looked at Lucas confused

"I passed by Neptune's temple found her asleep on the floor with a blanket and offerings at the table once" I just nodded.

"Anyway why are you looking for her especially with…" Angelo was covering his hand but I know he was pointing to me.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know about what Alex has been doing!?"

"Nope not really" Angelo said "Alex didn't tell me Alyce did trust me it took a lot of convincing to get her to talk. She said something about not to trust people."

"Might be her fatal flaw" I said "anyway who else knows?"

"Just us"

"You know what I'm through with this I'm going to find her" I said then went out of the mess hall, went over the river and towards the tunnel. Maybe I might find my answers then.

I saw her standing by the end of the tunnel. Kicking a rock in the air not letting it touch the ground using the sides of her feet which were protected by her boots, basically bored out of her wits.

"Having fun?" I asked right as she hit the stone. A bit too hard I might add it hit her on the head. good thing it isn't a sharp edged one or she would've been bleeding hard. It did leave a small scratch.

"Aww man" she said then her voice changed to panic "Hi what are you doing here?"

"To return something of yours" I said showing her the Mural Crown.

"No that's yours" she said "you should've won it. Alex…"

"I don't care what he says" I snapped "I know what he's been doing. He doesn't have the right to take over your life"

"I can't…"

"And why?"

"He threatened me. He said he could make my life miserable at camp. I had that before. I was known a freak for ADHD and the water thing doesn't help either. I can't go back to that"

"You won't" I reassured "you're a demigod all this is normal. And I believe this belongs to you" I pinned the Mural Crown on her shirt and gave her a hug. I think I have gained a new friend.

* * *

**OKAY tis the end of a short story. Having fun, Making friends, and dreadful siblings. I was thinking of an Epilogue but nothing is coming in soo... :P Goodbye for now~Lyss and Des...(AWSM and DM)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
